<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of The Box by J_Hwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626966">Out of The Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang'>J_Hwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Friendship, Funny, Secret Relationship, Teasing, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So… You are saying that two of you have been together for… years?!” Yoohyeon nodded.</p><p>“And you two are childhood friends?” She nodded again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of The Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I swear to God! If you are not claiming her, I will!” Bora screamed out in frustration talking to her tall friend. While the Chinese girl beside them just chuckled at the antics of the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare! You stay away from her!” Yoohyeon, the tall one bites back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am getting frustrated and you! As if the way you watch her every single time wasn’t disgusting enough!” Bora snorted as she dramatically slumped back to her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay.away.from.her!” Yoohyeon said in between her gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 2 loud colleagues soon became the center of the whole office’s attention. “Sit down Yoohyeon.” The Chinese girl chuckled and told the tall girl to calm and sit down. “You know Bora was just messing with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! And it’s annoying!” Yoohyeon huffed out a frustrated tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be like that if you are not being a chicken and go ask Gahyeon out. Even if it’s not me, with her being so well known within the company, someone will claim her sooner or later.” Bora snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who said I am being chicken?! Which I am not!” Yoohyeon retorted back, focusing back on her job so she could finish on time and go home early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora also decides to drop the tease and the office floor once again quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about just now?” Yoohyeon jumped at the voice and dropped her car keys in process</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OMG! Stop scaring me like that!” The person chuckled and walked around the car before getting into it once Yoohyeon opened the car door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” She said once Yoohyeon also got into the car and put her seatbelt on. Yoohyeon pouts and looks at her, “I am not!” she whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, okay okay, so, what is it about?” She raised her eyebrows and looked at Yoohyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Yoohyeon looked at her, confused written on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thing you and Bora bickered about.” Yoohyeon just hummed and focused on the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s nothing, she was just being her annoying self.” She answered a few minutes later when they stopped at a red light. “How did you know? We are from different floors.” She looks at the girl sitting beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I went there to drop some documents when I saw you two bickering.” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon just hummed and focused back on the road. She wants to get home as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, can you help me with this?” Yoohyeon paused the game and walked to the kitchen. Looking at her girlfriend struggling, trying to take the plate from the upper cabinet, she chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me get that, shortie.” She teased, earning her a punch on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, tree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your tree.” To which her girlfriend groaned and cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to tell Bora? It’s been a while and I can see that she keeps on teasing you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, don’t you think it’s fun? It’s annoying that she keeps calling me chicken, but she’s cute.” Yoohyeon chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear if I don’t know you I will think that the two of you are a thing instead. You two sure have a very weird dynamic.” Yoohyeon laughed out loud at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to retort back something when the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you expecting someone?” Yoohyeon asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… Are you?” Yoohyeon shook her head, they are not expecting someone, and only a few people know where they live. Which means, it’s either Siyeon or Yubin, her girlfriend’s sisters, Minji, Yoohyeon’s cousin, or…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Siyeon or Yubin tell you they are in town?” Her girlfriend shook her head, telling her that her sisters will tell her if they are, and asked, “Minji?” “No, she is still in Japan.” Yoohyeon frowned. “Don’t tell me…?” Her girlfriend looked at her and she laughed. “Well, if it’s them, then I guess it’s time.” She smirked and walked towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon only stares at her and shakes her head at her antics. She follows her girlfriend, walking towards the front door, but before she even left the kitchen she heard someone scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LEE GAHYEON?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” As expected… Kim Bora… Loud as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Gahyeon asked as she chuckled, stepping aside for the two older women to come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are around the area and thought of dropping by to say hi.” Handong answered instead of Bora, who was still surprised to find the younger girl being the one opening the door instead of their friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Come in.” Gahyeon said and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t usually drop by unannounced. On a date?” Yoohyeon asked, raising her eyebrows at the 2 older women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Yoohyeon! There you are! And yah, craving for the chicken down the corner.” Bora launched herself to the tall girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And! EXPLAIN!” Yoohyeon winced at the loudness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… You are saying that two of you have been together for… years?!” Yoohyeon nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you two are childhood friends?” She nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Gahyeon moved in here after she started working at our company.” Another nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And all this time you are… fooling us?!” A chuckled escape Yoohyeon lips. “I never meant to fool you, just… it’s fun to tease.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… All my teasing was an entertainment to you?!” Yoohyeon flinched at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda…?” Bora glared at her, and pout. “You know I love you, but that pout really is not cute at all.” And Bora glared at her once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 4 of them continue to chat about some other random things and bid goodbye when the day turned night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>